Ebon
Ivan Evans, better known as Ebon, is one of the main villains of the Static Shock animated series. He the leader of the Meta-Breed and one of Static and Gears' arch enemies along with Hotstreak. He his the older brother of Rubberband Man. He was voiced by Gary Sturgis. The Darken Gathering Ebon was a gangster who was part of a group called the Bang Babies having a fight with a rival gang and later mutated from the metahuman gas into a mutant shadow being who can manipulate darkness around him, regenerate as long as there is darkness around him, become bigger by absorbing shadows, shape-shift to make himself human or impersonate someone for infiltration, teleport, and open dimensional shadow portals for travel or escaping. He had survived the explosion from the docks, thanks to Darkonda's scientist Dr. Pestus recreating him by using what little remained of his collective conscious as an ink blot of darkness underwater by placing him in a confined area of darkness on the ship that had the lights shut down, Ebon was able to achieve full humanoid form and thanks Darkonda calling him his homie and wanted to ask how he can return the favor for saving his life. Darkonda said by joining his group The Darken Gathering and in return he can give him the remaining bang baby gas he stole from Alva Industries to help Ebon spread the gas to turn the human beings of his choosing into mutated henchmen to make a new gang of evil mutant thugs for him to lead. Ebon was given the rank of fourth in command as he is a key subject in helping Darkonda to recruit mutated villains to join The Darken Gathering and use his shape-shifting skills in blackmailing his enemies. Ebon later became the leader of the Darken Gatherings stealth force villain unit known as The Shrouded Shadow. Ebon is voiced by Gary Sturgis. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Ebon joins up with the Sinisters of Evil recently when Lord Maliss, the Biskit twins and Killer Moth send him to join the crew with Shinzon having been brought up to speed by them. Ebon and Puck go searching for Star Road which isn't open yet but when it is Ebon and Puck can move to the nest part of their plan which Puck says includes Heart ripping. Ebon and Puck take advantage of the Star Road opening to get portals ready and with Static and Serena on Ebon's tale they take him out to find what they've been looking for. Sinister talks with Pretroius and Ebon regarding the situation and Pretorius is on the island with others regarding some plan.Gaul tells Sinister despite losing Blue they have the heart and Pretroius and Suketh put in the ingredients and now have to find the final ingredient which Shizon, Ebon and Sinister explain what it is when Jigsaw asks what it is. Ebon and crew end talking with Flame King as they go looking for the ancient treasures the heroes were looking for as a means of trapping them. Ebon and Sinister with others hear Hook and Cora have Elsa and they deliver her to them before they go looking for Anna. Gaul, Gravitina, Suketh, Neyla, Ebon are all present as Sinister unleashes his curse and Cora suggests to have everyone lead fractions against the others. Ratcliffe, Buster, Cain, Ebon, Lord Maliss, Neyla, Valtor, Carmen, Gaul, Jareth, Rasputin, Flame King, Merlock, Gravtina, the Biskit twins, Pretorius and Shinzon all fight for Sinister against the B Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance and Alpha Team who bring them all down one by one. Ebon joins with Loki to find their flame beast which they succeed at doing so. Flamo and Ebon find out what is needed next and it's aliens and this gets Loki and Wesker to use Kirahue with CSM. He deals with Raziel and Zick and they get him killed using anti mutant cure. Ultimate Story Ebon made his appearance in Ultimate Story 3. He is revealed to be a member of the Descendants of Darkness. Category:The Darken Gathering Category:Characters that hail from the Static Shock Universe Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Mutants Category:Non Humans Category:Teleporters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Criminals Category:Darkonda's Commanders Category:Fourth in Command Category:Regenerators Category:Main Members of The Darken Gathering Category:The Shrouded Shadow Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Hell Councils Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Descendants of Darkness Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Sibling Category:Brother of Hero